


honeybee

by mysteryguest



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lowercase, M/M, Pet Names, Rare Pairings, fuck you i go down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryguest/pseuds/mysteryguest
Summary: before he met gokuhara, hoshi never would have thought sitting in a room full of bugs could be relaxing. then again, when you're cuddled up close to the very person who gave your life meaning again, it's hard not to feel at peace.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> reaaly short onesshot :]

\---

the room was filled with a faint humming and buzzing of all the different bugs and insects who were busily treading throughout the room.

normally, and in any other circumstance whatsoever, hoshi would be jumping at the chance to run as far away as possible from the hoard of _bugs_ that crawled around the room- and yet...

playing with the rim of his hat, hoshi looked up at his boyfriend with a small, peaceful smile- a butterfly rested on gokuhara's outstretched finger, and he smiled fondly and brightly at it, its vibrantly colored wings fluttering silently.

in any other circumstance, hoshi would hate the sight of so many insects.

and yet here he was, enjoying himself more than ever.

gokuhara had that sort of charm, he thought; to be able to light up an entire room and put his mind at ease. gokuhara was... _is_ , amazing.

hoshi leaned into gokuhara's side, letting his eyes shut for the time being.

gokuhara stilled, turning his head to look down at hoshi, his smile softening as he let the butterfly fly away. leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss against hoshi's head, smile widening along with hoshi's own.

"gonta is glad you decided to spend the day with him," gokuhara hummed quietly, his smile never faltering. "gonta loves these days the most."

"i do too, gonta," hoshi murmured, sounding sleepy. "there's nothing else i'd rather do."

"hm... what about sleeping?" gonta responded with a sheepish grin. "you seem very tired right now. do you want gonta to walk with you back to your room?"

"maybe later," hoshi sighed contently, eyes closing once more. "i'm comfy right here."

even the buzzing and humming of the insects seemed to quiet down as hoshi began to drift off to sleep, and gokuhara sighed lovingly, arms wrapping around hoshi gently as he let his own eyes shut as well.

he could go for a nice, comfy nap cuddling with hoshi right about now.

"goodnight then, honeybee," gokuhara said softly, face flushed and pink, a wide smile on his face.

"...goodnight, gonta. 'love ya."

they may have ended up sleeping much longer than they had intended, but even when hoshi awoke to a butterfly on his face, he couldn't find it in him to be anything but at peace.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> aahajgklw 'dl,mshcwhj i wrote this at like uhhhhdsk, 1 am im veyrc tired thsi is pretty badly written uhhhhhhhhhhh goshi rights


End file.
